


Do I Regret?

by InsufferableKnowItAl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Love, Lust, Regret, Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 19:10:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11259165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsufferableKnowItAl/pseuds/InsufferableKnowItAl
Summary: Hermione and Severus sleep with each other. . . what will happen?





	Do I Regret?

"You know what you have done is unforgivable." He said. His blue eyes holding no longer it's twinkle. Severus hung his head, letting his hair close like curtains.

"I do understand that, but do I really, deep down regret it? Of course not. I was fortunate enough for something that great to happen to someone like me." He said confidently. Dumbledore shook his head.

"My dear boy, I do not like what you have done, but I have no concern of yours and Miss Granger's further relations. My only concern is the Ministry's. If they are to... find out, my boy, you would have risked everything you have fought for." He said, his twinkle in his eyes slightly returning. Severus looked at him skeptically. He was glad he would probably not interfere, although he knew what they have done can no longer be.

"I could give two damns what the Ministry thinks. This will stay under wraps. I plan to not allow this to happen again." He said. Even though he said it, he really didn't want it to be. As much as it was wrong, he never wanted something or someone as much as she wanted him. And what amazed him was she actually wanted him.

Dumbledore shook his head. He took in a deep breath. "What do you plan to do? We are on the brink of a war and this happens. Voldemort needs not to find out, if he does, this will jeopardize the order and your own life." Severus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I am aware Albus, but I am not the one who started this, need I remind you." He said with a glare. He remembered the night it happened. She had been sent by Madame Pomphrey for some Skelegrow potion, but when she came she seemed... embarrassed. Earlier that day in class she seemed preoccupied by a daydream. When he snapped her out of it, she blushed a deep crimson color. She never told him when he asked her where her mind was, she just ran out the room when class was over.

He was curious, so when she came to his dorms, he once again inquired about it, she hung her head. He scolded her for such actions in the classroom and told her he expected much more from her, because she wanted to obtain her status as insufferable know it all. She hung her head and said nothing. He watched her intently, expecting an answer, but she remained still, looking at her feet as if they were interesting. He walked closer to her, expecting his presence to intimidate her into talking. He lifted her head with his finger, she still didnt meet his eyes. She bit her bottom lip, something he noticed she did when in deep thought. She seemed to be contemplating something, but what.

"Miss Granger, I.." before he could finish his sentence she crashed her lips to his. He was astounded, she really truly was a Gryffindor. He stiffened, not sure how to react as she continued to kiss him. She pulled away, her eyes full of... lust. He composed himself giving her his signature placid stare. She looked up at him and blushed. He was angry at her, but something in him snapped, making him loose control of his actions. She went to step away but he just stepped closer to her and grasped her face, bringing his lips to hers and feverishly kissing her.

She didn't falter away, she returned the kiss, progressing it even further. She pried his lips open with her tongue. He allowed her, not second guessing. All caution was thrown into the wind. He didn't care that he was her Professor, he didn't care she was his student. He didn't care about the order and the war, or Voldemort and his job as a double agent. All of his senses were forgotten. All that mattered to him was right now. A beautiful Witch wanting him in every way as he did for her.

He never knew he had wanted her so badly. Yes she was annoying, but sometimes she caught his attention. Of course she was attractive, she was in every way, and smart, something he looked for in a Witch. Had he ever been fortunate? No, at least not until now.

As their kissed progressed and became heated, he found himself backing her against the wall. Once She was flat, he placed his hands on her hips. She reached her hands up and placed her fingers in his hair, slightly tugging it. She obviously liked rough. She tugged at his hair once more, making his head lean back, making their lips depart from each other. They were both gasping for air. He slowly moved his hands up her shirt until he met the cusp of her bra. She arched her back at his touch, making his actions want to peak. She pulled him back into a kiss. As they kissed he pulled his hands from under her shirt and began to unbutton it. Once her shirt was disposed he didn't have time to notice her pink laced bra, because she was grinding herself against his hard on, making him shiver.

They pulled away from each other. She wrapped her leg around his back side, pulling him as close as possible.He could feel the heat and want radiate off of her. As he looked into her dark chocolate eyes, he noticed she seemed sure about her actions. He wondered if this were what she were daydreaming about in class. If it were, he sure was a lucky man. He ran his hands down her stomach to her thighs, letting them slip down to the hem of her skirt. She bucked her hips against him in response, getting a growl for a protest.

He trailed his hands up her skirt to find her laced knickers. She pushed him away and then pulled him down for a fervent kiss. She lifted her hands to his chest and ran them down slowly, making him throb for her touch. She then began to unbutton his robes, one by one. Such a tedious task. She let out a huff in between a kiss and he made her job easier by snapping his fingers and making his layers of shirts disappear. He then attacked her neck as she threw it back in delight. Her hands were placed on his shoulders making there way slowly down his back. She was clawing at him. She let out an exasperated moan, making him smile against her skin. He hoisted her up against him and carried her to his sleeping chambers. By then she was clinging to his neck as he kissed hers, slightly nipping at it, making her squirm and giggle in pleasure. He tossed her into the middle of his bed, slowly climbing over to her and returning to kiss her soft.plump lips. As he kissed her, she snaked her hands down his chest and to his pants, latching his belt. Once undone she pulled it from its loop and held it above her head. She teased him with it, slowly dragging it across his skin. He seized her arms to her sides and began kissing a path down her stomach. She gasped and squirmed underneath him.

He licked her stomach, sliding slowly back up her chest and to her neck. He brought his hands to her sulders and slowly pushed her bra off. He then lifted her slightly to undo the clasp. When it was removed, he looked at her. He breasts were already peaked. Her nipples hard. He smiled a sinister smile. He then kissed her lightly on the lips. And tauntingly worked his way down, capturing her breasts in his mouth. She moaned in pleasure, something that completely turned him on. She clawed at his back as he sucked on her breasts. She brought up her legs and pushed his pants off his hips, leaving him in nothing but his boxers. He, surprised by her sudden actions lifted her up. She had her legs wrapped around him as he sat on the bed, allowing her to straddle his lap.

He ran his hand through her hair and pulled her down to a heated kiss. He couldn't wait for what was to come. She breasts pressed against his chest peaked him, igniting a flame inside. She pulled back and pushed his chest back so that he was laying on the bed. He placed his hands on her thighs and began moving them up and down. She leaned down and kissed him lightly on the lips. She then kissed her way down to his neck. He couldn't believe this was happening. She sat back up and placed her hands on his chest. She looked him in the eyes. There was fire evident in them, a look he had never seen. She slowly ran her hands down his chest and began rocking back and forth against his aching and throbbing erection. She gasped and moaned in delight, throwing her head back. As she began rocking faster, she moved her hand off if his chest and slowly ran it up her chest, grasping her breast as she let out another moan. She was teasing him so badly that he couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed her waist and flipped her into her back. He straddled Her waist and held her hands down.

"Your such a naughty witch." He said. She gasped and gave him a wicked grin. He got off of her and lifted her legs into an arched position. He then slowly ran his hands up her legs, slowly reaching her thighs. As he did this he watched her. She had captured her bottom lip in her mouth and was fondling her left breast. He found her hips and met her band of her knickers. He slowly pulled them down, taking his time. Once they were past her thighs and down her legs he discarded them somewhere in the room. He spread her legs, allowing the lips of her cunt to spread further. She was already dripping wet with anticipation. He moved in closer and kissed her hip and then made his way up her stomach, placing light kisses on her breasts. He then kissed her neck and captured her lips in his mouth.She draped her legs around him and pulled herself closer. As they kissed he slowly worked a hand down her chest, past her stomach. He rested it on her hip and them slowly made his way to her already dripping lips. He then placed his fingers on her clit allowing her to moan against his lips. He began toying with her. Her breathing became raged, she was breathing hard against his lips. He then placed his finger at her entrance and slowly slipped in. She arched her back in response. He began slowly working in and out. Her moans and constant shifting under him were driving him mad. He felt her walls tighten around his fingers as he worked in and out of her. She let out a moan and shuddered against him. He muffled her moan with his lips as he worked his tongue in her mouth. She began bucking against him. She ran he hands down his ribs and met his boxers, which she brushed off in haste, leaving him stark as night.

She shifted under him, wiggling until his member met her opening. She looked into his eyes and nodded. He positioned himself at her lips and past her lubed entrance. Slowly working his way into her tight walls. She arched her back and pulled him down to her, making him, unintentionally enter her harder and faster. She let out a moan. He kissed her neck as he breathed against it. They stayed like that for some time. Just he inside of her. He felt as if he were on fire. He wanted to let loose and lose control, but he managed to keep his cool. She then started to move against him, slowly. He placed his hand on the side of the bed, leaning all of his weight on it. With his other he grabbed her hip and pulled her to him until she was a few inches off the bed. She clung to him and shivered.

He then began to pump in and out of her. She began meeting his thrusts, making him hit her in all then right spots, matching his thrusts. As he began thrusting faster, he felt on the brink of ending. He could tell she was as well, as She began to tighten around him. He lowered her into the bed and grabbed her hips, thrusting harder and harder. She grabbed his shoulders and moaned as she shivered against him. She moaned and gasped as he captured her delicate lips in his. He thrusted harder and faster, getting in response a pleasureful cry. He then slumped against her, spilling his hot seed into her. He pulled from her lips and breathed into the nape of her neck heavily. They layed like that as one for a few moments, both breathing heavily. He slid off of her and layed next to her on his back. He started at the ceiling. what they had just done was far from unforgivable, but it felt so perfect. She rolled over onto her side and faced him. She propped her head up with her hand.

"Now you know what I was thinking.... Professor." She smiled. He pulled her into another kiss and held her to him until they fell asleep. Holding each other as if this were perfectly normal, knowing it wasn't.

He snapped out of his reverie and looked at Dumbledore. He had been zoned out as the headmaster watched him intently. This action had taken place three days ago, and since then he couldn't stop thinking about her. When he saw her in class, he wanted so badly to have her on the desk as he worked her, but he knew that was far from appropriate. Was it okay for him to fantasize?

Not an hour went by he didn't think of how they moved as one, how it felt to be inside of her. When they looked at each other, she blushed and looked away.

"Severus, you are the grown up. Whatever more is displayed between the both of you, is out of my hands. Although I do wish you would consider what you can jeopardize." Severus nodded his head and stood up, seeing that talking to him was no use. He couldn't help but feel turned on by his daze he had been in. He left the headmaster to himself and made his way to the dungeons.

As he walked he thought of what he should do. He wanted her, he knew that for sure. She was the greatest thing that has happened to him. He even felt as if he loved her. When he saw her, he was taken back to their moment together. Was it wrong of him?

He entered his dorms and went to his cabinet of liquor. he was just about to pour a glass when something felt off. He pulled out his wand and proceeded to his bedroom, where his door was slightly ajar. He entered, with his wand raised. When he walked through he saw her. He thought he was imagining it.

She was standing in front of his bed, with her hand on his sheets. She seemed in a trance. He cleared his throat.

"What are you doing in here?" He asked her in an even tone. She turned to him. She blushed and walked closer to him.

"Oh Severus. I... I need you... I... I... can't stop thinking about you... I long for your touch" He walked up to her and kissed her. This seemed to be what she was waiting, wanting for.

"I need you too." She looked up at him, searching his eyes.

"I can't stop thinking about you. I can't eat, I can't sleep. Oh Severus, hold me." She said, wrapping her arms around his neck. He held her close to him. She pulled back and placed a kiss on his jawline. He walked them over to the bed and sat. "What are we going to do?" She asked. her voice was laced in worry. She bit her bottom lip. He turned her face towards him.

"I am going to love you." He said. He meant it. He felt as if he couldn't function without her, as if a piece was missing from him. She looked at him. Her eyes filled with admiration. She kissed him.

He allowed her to enter his mouth with her tongue. She pushed him back on the bed and straddled his hips.

"Oh Professor, what are we going to do?" She said in a mocking tone. She sinisterly grinned at him. He placed his hands on her hips. She let out a squeel of delight as he surprised her by flipping her over.

"The same as we did the other night." He kissed her. This time they let nature take its course.

**THE END!**

**Author's Note:**

> Go easy on me, this was my first ever shot at doing smut when I was younger. And please don't ask me to continue.


End file.
